Mall Mayhem
by Jenny16
Summary: Ok this is my first story for ff.net. It's a weekenders story(but you should already know that if you've played the Mall Mayhem game on the toon disney site)Don't forget to read and review...Please and thank you.:)
1. chapter 1

This is my first story for , but I hope you like it....I'm pretty sure you will......Don't forget to r&r.

Mall Mayhem

Tish, Carver, and Lor are in front of Tino's house and they ring the doorbell(they're all 16)and it's winter and almost christmas only there's no snow.

ding-dong

They wait a couple of minutes, then finally Tino opens the door.

Tino:Hey guys.

Tish/Carver/Lor:Hey T!

Lor:Wanna hang with us?

Tino:I can't.

Carver:Why?

Tino:Because I have to eat dinner..........Hey, do you guys wanna stay for dinner?

Tish:Depends.

Tino:On what?

Tish:On what you're having.

Tino:Burgers.(To tish)You can have healthy burger, my mom's making those too.

Lor:Are you sure that there is no weird concoction added to that?

Tino:I'm pretty sure.

Tish/Carver/Lor:Ok, we'll stay.

They go inside the house and see Mrs. Tonitini.

Mrs. Tonitini:Hi guys.

Tish/Carver/Lor:Hi Mrs. Tonitini.

They look at the burgers and see something moving.

Tino:Uh, mom? What is that?

Mrs. Tonitini:Squid.

Tino:Squid? In burgers?

Mrs. Tonitini:Yeah. Doesn't it look yummy?

Tino:Looks like it's still alive and wants to go back to the sea.(Turns to his friends)Do you guys wanna go get a pizza.

Tish/Carver/Lor:Yeah.

They run out of the house and go to the ever changing pizza place. This time it's called Pirates of the pizza.

Pizza guy(pirate accent): Yo ho ho landlubbers. What kind of pizza would ya'll like?

Carver(getting angry about having to tell the same guy the same thing every week):Our usual.......Hold off on the stupid accent.

Pizza guy:Yeah ok.

He starts walking away on what was supposed to be a wooden leg.

Tish:And no meat on my part.

Lor:So what do you guys want to do after this?

Carver:Go to funville.

Tish:I vote funville too.

There were no requests from Tino, because he was staring at Lor, and Tish noticed this, elbowed Carver, and they both smirked.

Lor:Tino?(silence)Tino?(still silence)TINO!

Tino:Huh? What?

Lor:What do you want to do after this?

Tino:Go to funville I guess.

Lor:Ok then.

After they eat and pay for the pizza they head to funville. At funville.

Lor:I'll go and buy us some chug-A-freez's.

Tish/Carver/Tino:Ok.

When Lor was walking away, Tino just watched her.

Carver:Man T! You really have to tell her.

Tino:Tell her what?

Carver:That you're in love with her.

Tino:I'm not in love with Lor.

Carver:Whatever.

Lor:I'm back.

Tino:Uh....Hi Lor.

Lor:Is something wrong?

Tino:No.

Lor:What time is it?

Tish:About 8:30. Why?

Lor:Oh man! My mom told me to come home at 8:30. I have to get home, I'll see you guys tomorrow.(Grabs her chug-A-freez)

Tino/Tish/Carver:Bye.

Lor leaves funville, and then a little while afterwards the others leave and go to their seperate houses.........Scene flips to Tino walking into his house and his mom starts talking to him.

Mrs. Tonitini:Tino, there's something in the paper that might interest you, come and take a look at it.

Tino:Ok(he walks over to his mom)What is it that you wanted to show me?

Mrs. Tonitini:This(gives him the paper).

Tino:Wow! Robo-dogs. What about it?

Mrs. Tonitini:Keep reading.

Tino(reading the paper): There will be robo-dogs at the mall tomorrow. So come and see them, and if you want to buy them.....See you there!(turns to his mom)I'm gonna call the guys.

Mrs. Tonitini:Ok.

Upstairs in Tino's room, he decides to call Lor first, so he picks up the phone and dials her number, he listens to it ring, and Lor's mom answered the phone.

Mrs. MacQuarrie:Hello?

Tino:Hi. Is Lor home?

Mrs. MacQuarrie:Yeah hold on I'll go get her.

A few minutes later.

Lor:Hello?

Tino:Hi Lor.

Lor:Hi Tino. What's up?

Tino:Nothing much. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the mall tomorrow to check out these new robo-dogs.

Lor:Sure, I'll go. Have you asked the other guys yet?

Tino:No, but I will very soon.

Lor:Sounds good. Come meet me at my place tomorrow at 9 am. Ok?

Tino:Ok.

Lor:See you tomorrow.

Tino:Yeah bye.

Lor:Bye.

After Tino got off the phone with Lor, he called Carver, and then Tish, and they both agreed to go too. Then he went to bed shortly afterwards and dreamt about the day to come tomorrow.

To be continued.........

I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll probably write the second chapter tonight or tomorrow, I'm not sure yet. But if you liked the first chapter, then stay tuned for the next chapter, cause you'll like that one too. Don't forget to read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

ÐÏà¡±á                  þÿ                               þÿÿÿ        ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿýÿÿÿþÿÿÿþÿÿÿ                                                                                    þÿÿÿþÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿR o o t   E n t r y                                               ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ         À      F            €ÓVÝÄ   €       W o r d D o c u m e n t                                             ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                        7       C o m p O b j                                                   ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                                                                                                   ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                                   þÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿhen he went back over to Lor.  
Lor:Ok, I'm not gonna find any shoes right now.  
Carver:Then let's go back downstairs.  
Lor:Ok.  
When Lor and Carver went back downstairs they went staight to the fashion show stage to watch it when it started. Then some guy came up to Carver and Lor.  
Man(to Lor):Excuse me miss.  
Lor:Yes?  
Man:Is your name Lor MacQuarrie?  
Lor(afraid to answer):Y-yes.  
Man:Could you come with me to the backstage please?  
Lor:Why?  
Man:Because you're in the show.  
Lor:WHAT?(turns to Carver)Carver? Did you sign me up for the fashion show?  
Carver:No...(starts laughing).........Yes.  
Then Lor punched Carver on the head leaving a bump. Then whe went to the backstage. A few minutes later Tino and Tish showed up.  
Tino:Um, Carver? Why do you have a bump on your head?  
Carver:Because Lor punched me.  
Tino:Why? Speaking of which where is Lor?  
Carver:Lor punched me because I signed her up for something she didn't want to be in. Lor is backstage.  
Tish:Why is Lor backstage?  
Carver:Because she's in the fashion show.  
Tino:Ha ha ha. Good one Carver. Really where is she?  
Carver:She's actually in the fashion show.  
Tino:Yeah right.  
Carver:Just watch and learn.  
20 minutes later.  
Announcer:Up next is Lor MacQuarrie!  
To be continued..............

What will happen next? I'm not telling anybody because it'll ruin the surprise. If you want to find out what happens next then stay tuned for the next chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing.....:)

                                                        ñ        j  k  l  m  Ž 


End file.
